memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Brooks (Ensign)
Ensign Brooks was a command division Starfleet officer aboard the under Kathryn Janeway. She was one of many crewmembers that survived the transport to the Delta Quadrant in 2371. Brooks was among the crewmembers who were transported onto the Caretaker's array shortly after the Voyager was lost in the Delta Quadrant. Alongside another officer, she scanned the region at captain's orders. ( ) With a different hairstyle, Brooks was among the crewmembers who visited the market place on Sikaris and joined the inhabitants during the evening festival. ( ) She was talking to in the mess hall when Neelix had a conversation with Kes. ( ) Brooks was on duty on the bridge when Samantha Wildman entered the captain's ready room to tell Captain Janeway that she is pregnant. ( ) In 2372, she visited the mess hall where she witnessed the struggle between Neelix and Tom Paris. Later, she walked past Neelix in a corridor when Kes tried to talk to Neelix on his way to the shuttlebay. ( ) Brooks had lunch in the mess hall when Captain Janeway and Neelix entered. ( ) She was sitting at the table in the mess hall by the window when Quinn made all the male crewmembers disappear. ( ) She was talking to Kashimuro Nozawa in the mess hall when Neelix gratulated Tuvok to his Kal Rekk. Later, she was among the Starfleet officers in Chez Sandríne who participated in the betting pool led by Tom Paris. She was also present when Commander Chakotay stopped the betting pool. ( ) Brooks was among the crewmembers who were left on Hanon IV after the Kazon Maje Culluh took over command of the Voyager. ( ) In 2373, She attended the reception held for the Enarans in the mess hall and witnessed B'Elanna Torres accusing Jor Brel of his people's crimes. ( ) Off duty, Brooks attended the luau organized by Neelix at the Paxau Resort holoprogram. ( ) She passed Tuvok and Neelix in a corridor when the Talaxian asked Tuvok to accompany him on his security check. ( ) She greeted The Doctor while she passed sickbay. The Doctor, who was at the time malfunctioning, began to follow Brooks as she made her way to the turbolift. Unknown to her at the time, as Brooks traveled aboard the turbolift to deck 10, The Doctor stood behind her plotting his move of malcontent against her. Fortunately, Brooks was saved when Tom Paris entered the turbolift and unknowingly interrupted The Doctor's plans. ( ) She was sitting at the table in the mess hall talking with William McKenzie. ( ) Brooks visited the Paxau Resort when Kes experienced one of her timeshifts and witnessed the Krenim attack on ''Voyager.'' Later, in the normal timeline, she attended the party for Kes at the Paxau Resort holoprogram. ( ) Along with William McKenzie, Brooks transported equipment through a corridor when the ship prepared to enter Borg space in 2373. ( ) In 2374, she attended the ceremony in the mess hall held to celebrate Tuvok's promotion into the rank of lieutenant commander. ( ) Brooks was one of the crewmembers given the task of examining cargo bay 2 to find out what had happened to Seven of Nine. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Brooks was the room mate of Seven of Nine and greeted Seven when she passed her in a corridor. Tuvok, unable to see Brooks because of his blindness, asked Seven if this was a friend of hers but Seven told him that Brooks was untidy and left her belongings everywhere in the room. ( ) Brooks was in astrometrics in 2377 to watch the positions of the racers with excitement evident. ( ) In 2378, Brooks attended the First Contact Day party in the mess hall and stood later in the corridor with much of the rest of the crew to bid farewell to Neelix when he left the starship for good. ( ) Memorable quote * "Deck 10." ( ) * "Seven." ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** (Season 5) ** (Season 7) ** ** Background information Ensign Brooks was portrayed by Sue Henley throughout the run of . Henley was also the main stand-in for Kathryn Janeway actress Kate Mulgrew and previously appeared as a command division officer in the second and third season of . Henley was credited as "Ensign" in the end credits of the episode . Later, in , she was credited as "Ensign Brooks" and had one word of dialogue, "Seven". The call sheet for this day of filming, Thursday , is also listing her as "Ensign Brooks" with a makeup call at 8:00 am and a set call at 10:00 am. Because Henley filmed her scene on Paramount Stage 9 and had to prepare for this appearance, fellow stand-in Susan Lewis worked as stand-in for Mulgrew that day. According to an interview with Sue Henley, she did little background work on the first season because of her strong likeness to Kate Mulgrew. Occasionally, she wore a wig, which she described as a "hideous black dead-rat-looking wig." http://www.littlereview.com/getcritical/trektalk/henley.htm de:Brooks (Fähnrich) es:Brooks Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Humans